


I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Harry, High School, M/M, Nerd Louis, harry and louis are both 18, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes reading, Harry likes smoking. Louis hates parties, Harry loves them. They have nothing in common, yet Harry fell in love with Louis, so when Louis is pressured to go to Harry's party, things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story.Sorry for any errors. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

 Music was blasting from the house next door, the ground was shaking and the poor Louis Tomlinson just wanted to finish his book, Looking for Alaska.   
  
 _And when that final Friday came, when my packing was mostly done, she sat with my dad and me on the living-room couch at 4:56 P.M. and patiently awaited the arrival of the Good-bye to Miles Cavalry. Said cavalry consisted of exactly two people: Marie Law-son, a tiny blonde with rectangular glasses, and her chunky (to put it charitably) boyfriend, Will._  
  
“Hey, Miles,” Marie said as she sat down.  
  
“Hey,” I said.  
  
“How was your summer?” Will asked.  
  
“Okay. Yours?”

_(John Green, Looking For Alaska)_  
  
Louis kept reading but the music was getting louder and louder by  the second. His hands were shaking and the book he was holding, fell to the bed. **_That was it_** , Louis thought and slammed his window closed.   
  
"That should do it," he mumbled and went back to reading.   
  
The music was even louder now and his breathing got faster. **_Calm down_** , he thought to himself as he puffed. But now, there was someone screaming and Louis could hear the teenagers jumping in the pool.   
  
"Ugh!" He screamed and jumped up from the bed, storming out of the house.   
  
He was stomping all the way to the next house, where Harry Styles was having a party, and rang the door bell. To his surprise Harry opened the door the second later.   
  
"Is there a problem?" He asked, sweetly and batted his eyelashes.   
  
"Turn the music down!" Louis yelled and stabbed his finger into Harry's chest. He glared at the taller boy and when Harry looked down at him, he felt even smaller than he really was.   
  
"Why? Is the princess studying?" Harry teased him in a girly voice, making the blue eyed boy even angrier.   
  
"No, in fact I'm reading," Louis hissed and then realized that wasn't exactly a good come back.   
  
"Oh really, is that so? Than I'm gonna turn the music down, sorry," Harry said sarcastically.   
  
Louis rolled his eyes and eyed Harry. The green eyed boy was wearing a black tank top, showing off his tattoos, black jeans and he was holding a beer in his hand. Louis didn't hate Harry, he just didn't like the way he acted when he was surrounded with his friends, he was a totally different person then.   
  
So who is Louis Tomlinson? He's a young boy, living in a big house with his dad. His mom and dad divorced, and his sisters went with his mom while he went with his dad. Louis loves books, he's a bookworm and his grades aren't lower than A-, which makes him a nerd as well. He isn't ashamed of that,he likes being smart. His annoying neighbor is the one and only, Harry Styles, sometimes Louis wished he'd move away but that wasn't happening.   
  
And Harry Styles is just a normal bad boy, with tattoos all over his body and has a party every two days. He lives by himself because his mom's always traveling and his sister is at UNI. He may be a bad boy but inside his just as soft as Louis is. Harry might or might not like Louis, even he doesn't know that.  
  
"Just keep it down!" Louis demanded and turned around, walking towards his house.   
  
"Only for you, princess!" Harry yelled back and slammed the door shut. He turned the music up and grinned because he knew Louis' probably going insane. He just liked teasing the smaller boy, that's all.   
  
*-*  
  
"He is so annoying! I even asked him to turn the music down and he turned it up! I was planning on reading the book but of course, Mr. Ruin everything didn't lower the volume down!"   
  
"You should calm down Louis," Liam said in a soft and relaxed voice as he placed his warm hand on Louis' shoulder trying to calm him down. Louis and Liam were walking down the hall towards their class, and Louis was literary screaming how annoying Harry was, so the students who were in the hallway stared at them weirdly.   
  
"Why would I?! Of all the people in this world, he has to be my neighbor!" Louis scuffed and leaned against the nearest wall. They were early for their class and the room wasn't opened so they had to wait outside. Louis complained about Harry and Liam had to other choice but to listen and comfort him. Sometimes Liam wondered if Louis really hates him, or he's just putting on an act.   
  
"And you know what the worst thing is? My mom adores him! I don't know why! I mean she's always yelling at me to not do drugs and not to drink alcohol, she even told me not to go to any parties and she loves Harry!" Louis sighed as he finished and slid down to the floor. Liam gave him a reassuring smile and ruffled his hair. "I'm sure she loves you a lot more, Louis."   
  
 "I doubt," Louis whispered to himself, "At least I have my dad." Who wasn't any better than his mom. He never had time for Louis, he always worked. Even when he got home,all he did was work or read some papers from work.  
  
They waited for their professor and talked, mostly about school but Liam was glad Louis stopped complaining about Harry. In a while the students were making their way to the classroom and the professor finally arrived. Just when Louis was about to enter the room he heard a familiar voice.   
  
"Good morning, Princess!"  
  
Louis took a deep breath and puffed out the air before turning around and facing the devil. "What are you doing here?" Louis hissed, eyeing Harry.   
  
"My friend, Niall goes here and I drove him here but he forgot his bag," Harry replied happily and winked at the smaller boy. "Since I'm already here, I could have some fun," he smirked and hovered over Louis, trapping him between the wall and himself.   
  
"I have class!" Louis yelled but the taller boy pressed his body against his even harder. "Harry get off of me!" Louis tried again and pushed Harry away but the green eyed boy didn't move an inch. Harry was sucking and biting Louis' neck, trying to find his sweet spot but Louis wiggled in his grasp, making it difficult for him.   
  
"Harry get of-" Louis was cut off by a moan escaping his mouth after Harry found his special spot. Disgusted, he pushed Harry away from him, this time succeeding. But the taller boy was smirking at him, his eyes focused on a spot on Louis' neck.   
  
"What did you do?!" Louis yelled as he traced the love bite with his fingers. "You bastard!" His eyes locked with Harry's and if looks could kill, Harry would be dead. But the taller boy didn't seem to care about Louis' reaction, simply, he winked at him and walked away, yelling, "See you soon, Princess!"   
  
He just liked to tease Louis, that's all or at least that's what he kept telling himself.   
  
*.*  
  
"Dad?" Louis said as he entered the house, wearing a turtleneck even tho it was really hot outside. When he didn't hear a reply, he sighed in relief and took of the hideous shirt. The thing was, his dad was protective over his son, sometimes a bit too much. Unlike his mother, he didn't mind if Louis went to parties but he didn't like the fact Louis is old enough to date.   
  
Louis walked up the stairs to his room and placed his bag on the chair beside his desk. After he put off his shoes and placed them in the closet, he jumped on the bed and let himself relax a bit.   
  
"Already sleeping? Isn't that too early, even for you?" Louis heard a voice said and he swore the person was in his room. He stood up and looked around the room but no one was there. "I'm here."   
  
Louis looked out of the window, only to see Harry smirking at him. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the window. "Why are you bothering me, now?" Louis tried to ask politely but he just couldn't. That stupid boy was always somewhere around him, if not he was always on his mind.   
  
"Just checking on my favorite Princess," Harry replied smugly.   
  
"At least you admit I'm not the only one," Louis said as he rolled his eyes.   
  
"Ah Louis," Harry sighed and continued, "You're my only Princess." And there it was. That smirk on his face again. "Good luck covering that hickey though."   
  
"My dad comes home late, so he won't see it," Louis replied, quite worried.   
  
"Then what's your dad doing there," Harry pointed to Louis' driveway, where his dad's car was parked. Louis' heart started beating faster as he heard keys jiggling downstairs. His dad will come upstairs and he'll see the hickey. That can't happen, Louis thought and opened his closet, searching for a sweater. He mentally slapped himself for leaving that turtleneck downstairs.  
  
"Louis are you in here?" His dad spoke as he knocked on the door of his room. Harry was still by his window, watching the scene carefully.   
  
"Yes, come in," Louis replied after a few moments when he wrapped a scarf around his neck.   
  
"Hello, how was your day?" He asked Louis and smiled at his son.   
  
"Good, yours?"   
  
"Great, Louis why are you wearing a scarf? It's 90 degrees outside," his dad asked, confused.   
  
"My throat hurts a little," he lied and looked out of the window at Harry, who was laughing so hard his face was red as a turkey's butt.   
  
"Are you ill?" He walked towards Louis and placed his hand on his son's forehead. "No temperature, that's good. I'll make you some tea, okay?"   
  
Louis nodded and sat on the bed as his father closed the door. "Good job," he heard Harry say, "Now I have a football practice, I'd let you come but you're sick. See you later, babe."   
  
"Not your babe!"   
  
*.*  
  
"He did what?!" Liam yelled into the phone surprised.   
  
"He gave me a love bite! A love bite!" Louis said as quietly as he could but still sounded angry as hell.  
  
"What if he likes you?"   
  
"Don't be stupid, Liam!"   
  
"I'm just saying he could like you, I mean he teases you all the time, he didn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend for ages now!" His best friend said and Louis wanted to slap him so bad.   
  
"Yeah because the bad boy who could have anyone he wants would go for a nerdy boy like me," Louis said and sighed. "And besides I wouldn't ever like him."  
  
"Yeah right," Liam sighed and even if Louis couldn't see him, he knew Liam rolled his eyes. "Anyway, wanna go out?"   
  
*.*  
  
"Dad can I go to the library with Liam?" Louis said as he entered the living room, where his dad was sitting on the couch, reading some papers from work. He never had time for Louis, never. All he ever did was work, work and more work. He asked if he was okay and how was his day but that's all. He didn't go to Louis' events because 'he couldn't miss work', which was a big fat lie since his coworkers always went and that made Louis feel unloved.  
  
  
''Of course, just don't be out too late,’’ his dad said in a monotone voice as he continued to stare at the papers in his hands. ‘’Oh, and Louis, your mom is coming to visit in a few days,’’ he added, still not looking away from his papers.  
  
‘’Great,’’ Louis fake cheered and faked a smile towards his dad when he finally glanced at his son.  
  
‘’Still wearing that scarf?’’ he raised his eyebrows at Louis. His son just nodded, turning around and walking towards the front door. ‘’Bye dad! See you in a bit,’’ he yelled and shut the door closed before his dad could even reply and walked off.  
  
He walked past Harry’s house, looking if he was home but the lights were off and the music wasn’t blasting so he probably wasn’t home. When he made sure his dad can’t see him anymore, he unwrapped the scarf from his neck and threw it in his bag which was hanging on his shoulder. Now he remembered Harry told him he has a football practise and too his luck, he has to pass the felid where they are.  
  
‘’Lou! Wait up!’’ Louis heard the familiar voice yell and he smiled as he turned around to greet his best friend.  
  
 ‘’Hey,’’ Liam said and smiled at the shorter boy.  
  
‘’Hi, weren’t we suppose to meet at the park?’’ Louis questioned him.  
  
‘’Yes, but I was a few houses away from yours and decided to meet you there but you were already on your way,’’ Liam explained and patted Louis’ shoulder.  
  
‘’Well thank God you’re here so I won’t have to face Styles alone,’’ Louis rolled his eyes as he spoke Harry’s surname and puffed out a breath when he thought of him.  
  
‘’I still think he has a thing for you,’’ Liam said and made Louis roll his eyes again and laugh. ‘’You are wrong my friend,’’ he laughed and stared at the ground as they got closer to the field.  
  
 ‘’Don’t you see how he looks at you! If Zayn would look at me like that, I’d be head over heels for him,’’ the brown eyed boy yelled the first part but nearly whispered the last part so quietly Louis could barely hear it. ‘  
  
‘’First, he looks at everyone like that and second, you are already head over heels for Zayn," Louis replied and smirked at Liam, who was looking around to see if anyone heard Louis' comment.   
  
"I'd argue with you but you're too stubborn," Liam said and laughed a bit.  
  
"I am not stubborn!" Louis yelled but a small smile was still forming on his face.   
  
Louis was so distracted he didn't notice the football field and Harry, watching him from afar. When Louis finally looked up, he met Harry's emerald eyes. For a minute they were staring each other in the eyes but then that smirk on Harry's face appeared.   
  
"Hey Lou, not sick anymore?" He teased and started walking towards Louis and Liam. Zayn who was putting the football balls in the bag, waved at Liam and the brown eyed boy nearly had a heart attack.   
  
When Harry was in front of Louis, just barley 3 inches away from Louis' face, the smaller boy replied, "Shut up."  
  
"Make me," Harry laughed and smirked. Louis didn't try to do anything so Harry continued, "Do you want to come to my party tonight?"   
  
"No," Louis simply replied.  
  
"C'mon, live a little and besides you don't have school tomorrow," Harry nagged and got closer to Louis. Harry's hand slowly traced Louis' jaw line. The smaller boy glared at him and stepped back while mumbling ‘’perv,’’ under his breath.  


Harry, who showed no emotion at what Louis called him turned to Liam and said, ‘’Zayn will be there.’’  


Louis swore he saw Liam’s eyes sparkle and a small smile forming on his face. No matter how hard Liam denied the fact he is head over heels for that boy he couldn’t hide it. Even Harry noticed it. Liam looked at Louis with puppy dog eyes, like he was saying ‘’Please, let’s go.’’  


‘’I’m not going. It’s not like my dad will allow,’’ Louis finished and stormed off with Liam walking after him.  
  


*.*  


‘’Of course you can go! I trust you so you can go but return before morning,’’ his dad said after Louis asked for permission. Damn you Liam, Louis thought and glared at the brown eyed boy who was standing beside him, grinning crazily.  
  
‘’Thanks dad,’’ Louis spoke with false joy and walked upstairs with Liam. Once they were in his room, he jumped on the bed, face first and groaned as loud as he could.   
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Louis whined and looked Liam in the eyes.   
  
"Stop complaining and get dressed," his best friend demanded and playfully slapped Louis' bum.   
  
"No, why do I have to go if you just want to go so you'll see Zayn?"   
  
"Cause you've never been to a party and I know you like Har',"   
  
"I do not!" Louis cut Liam off before he could finish that sentence.  
  
"Why can't you just admit it?" Liam sighed and threw a pair of skinny jeans at Louis and a T-shirt. "Get dressed, now."  
  
He heard Louis groan, before he got up and stumbled towards the bathroom. "You owe me!" Louis yelled and slammed the door closed. "Big time!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any errors :)

"Act nice," Liam schooled him as they walked to Harry's house, which wasn't exactly a long way. The party already started but they were late because Louis was sulking like five year old, who didn't get the toy he wanted.

Louis rolled his eyes at Liam's comment and puffed out a breath of air. "I'll try," he said dryly and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Liam rang the door bell and Louis thought how could harry even hear the door bell ring when the music is so loud and he is probably very drunk. They waited a few second before someone opened the doors. 

"Hey!" A good looking blond guy yelled cheerfully. Louis eyed him, he was holding a beer in his hand while holding the door open with his other hand. "Come on in!" He added and they walked in. "I'm Niall!" he offfered his, now free hand, to Liam first, who shook it and told him his name, smiling and then to Louis, who only eyed Niall's hand and rolled his eyes. Niall, awkwardly, walked away.

The place was full of teenagers drinking, dancing, well more like grinding on each other and slightly tipsy people, who were doing everything together. 

Louis examined the room, watching the teenagers and trying to get use to the loud music. "I'll get us something to drink. Stay here," Liam yelled at him over the music and walked towards, what Louis assumed to be the kitchen. He stood there, feeling like an idiot but he didn't know any of this people, except a few but he really didn't want to talk to them. 

"You made it!" He heard someone yell behind him and turned around, seeing Harry. 

"Yup," Louis replied, staring at anything but Harry's eyes. Harry looked very handsome and Louis couldn't help but smile a little. 

"Are you just gonna stand there or will you dance with me?" Harry said teasingly and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist. Louis could smell the alcohol from Harry's breath but he doubt Harry was already drunk. 

"I'd rather not dance with you," he said and pushed Harry's hands away from his body. 

In the corner of his eye, Louis saw Liam coming towards him with two cups in his hands. "Here," he said as Louis reached and eyed the cup. Louis slowly took the cup out of Liam's hand and stared at it. 

"What is it?" He asked as he smelled the liquid in the red cup. Harry was still standing right next to him, with his arm wrapped around Louis's waist,again and Louis didn't even notice it. 

"Beer," Liam said unsure as he eyed Louis's face searching for any kind of reaction.

"I'm not drinking this," he said and pushed the cup back in Liam's hand. 

"We have some juice box if you'd like," Harry said with a smirk on his face and Louis shoved his arm away.

"Drink that, I mean you won't be drunk, just from one beer," Harry added and took the cup from Liam and pushed it against Louis' chest. The blue eyed grabbed it and took a tiny sip from it, before gagging at the taste. 

"This is horrible!" He whined and Harry laughed at him. 

"Drink a bit more," he said as he drank his own beer. 

Before Louis sipped from his cup he noticed that Liam wasn't there anymore and was probably somewhere looking for Zayn or already dancing with Zayn.

"How can you drink this?" Louis asked Harry, accidentally looking into his eyes. 

"Makes me feel good," he replied. "Maybe you don't like the taste now but after awhile you'll get used to it."

Louis didn't say anything, just stared at the ground. He didn't like being surrounded by groups of people, he didn't feel comfortable, and the music was hurting his ears and making his head hurt. He was standing next to Harry, close enough to feel the warmth of his body. "Drink it up," he heard Harry say. 

‘’No! It’s horrible. I said, I’m not drinking this!’’ Louis yelled and backed away from Harry, glaring at him. 

‘’It’s just beer. It’s not like I’m giving you vodka or something,’’ Harry said and drunk the rest of the liquid from his cup. He started walking away, in the same direction as Liam when he went to get drinks.

Louis, once again, stood there awkwardly and watched everybody have fun except for him. He stood there awkwardly as he watched everybody have fun, except him. He looked around the place, trying to find the bathroom. He saw the stairs leading to the second floor and looked around again to see if anybody paid attention to him. He figured no one did and walked to the stairs. The blue eyed boy climbed up to the second floor and searched for the bathroom, when he finally found it, he walked in without knocking or checking if anybody was in there. 

‘’I’m really sorry!’’ Louis yelled as he saw someone lying on the floor. ‘’Niall?!’’

‘’Yeah,’’ slurred the blond boy and lifted his head up.

‘’What are you doing?’’ Louis questioned him and moved a little closer.

‘’Nothing.’’

Niall was really drunk, he couldn’t even stand up and Louis had no idea what to do. He was always afraid of wasted people. He watched Niall for a moment and took away the bottle, which Niall was drinking from. ‘’Don’t need that,’’ he told him. ‘’Should I get Harry?’’ he quickly added. 

‘’Harry?’’ 

‘’I’m getting Harry, stay there.’’

He closed the door and jogged downstairs, looking for Harry. Why was he even doing that? He doesn’t even know Niall.

‘’You’re back!’’ yelled Harry and moved through the crowd towards Louis. If it wouldn’t be for Niall, he would be rolling his eyes and already walking away but instead he walked closer to the green eyed boy.

‘’Ugh, Niall is upstairs, wasted,’’ he told the taller boy and Harry rolled his eyes, ‘’Again?’’ he muttered under his breath and ran to the bathroom. Louis spotted the door to Harry’s backyard was open so he pushed himself through the crowd and sighed happily as he breathed the fresh air. No one was outside and Louis wondered why, since a pool was there. He sat on the bench and stared at the sky. 

‘’You’re here,’’ he heard Harry’s raspy voice say and he turned his head towards him. Harry was smiling like a fool and he swayed uncontrollably as he walked. 

‘’Are you drunk?’’ Louis asked, annoyed. Harry only laughed and shook his head while sitting next to Louis. ‘’I’m not drunk,’’ he added.

‘’Not at all,’’ said Louis sarcastically and sighed. ‘’How did you even get drunk this quick?’’

‘’Dunno.’’ Harry stared at Louis, watching deeply into his eyes. ‘’You’re pretty,’’ he slurred and looked away. Louis’ cheeks turned a shade darker as he turned his head away.   
‘’I feel sick,’’ Harry mumbled a moment after. His stomach was twisting and swirling. ‘’No, no, no! Don’t puke here!’’ Louis yelled and grabbed his forearm, pulling him towards the back of his backyard, where Harry’s mom’s garden was, but Louis didn’t know that. Just as he let go of Harry’s arm, the taller boy leaned over and Louis looked away, hearing only Harry’s choking noises. 

After a few minutes, which felt like hours to Louis, Harry straightened up and wiped his lips. ‘’Let’s find Liam and Zayn,’’ Louis said and walked towards the house with Harry following him like a lost puppy. 

‘’Liam!’’ Louis yelled the second he saw his best friend and sped his walking. ‘’Where’s Zayn?’’

‘’Somewhere here, why?’’

‘’Well Harry’s drunk and I’m not going to be his babysitter,’’ Louis explained.

‘’Oh,’’ Liam replied. ‘’I’ll just tell Zay-‘’

‘’Hi babe,’’ Zayn said as he approached Liam, not aware Louis and Harry were there. He froze in his spot as he met Louis’ eyes and a blush crept onto his cheeks.  
‘’Thank God you’re here. Take care of Harry and I’m leaving,’’ Louis told him and started walking towards the front door. 

‘’Can you do it? I mean you don’t have anything to do and I want to be with Liam,’’ Zayn said with pleading eyes.

Louis looked at Liam, who mouthed ‘please’ and gave him the puppy dog eyes. ‘’I don’t really know,’’ he said and started walking again.

‘’Please!’’ Zayn yelled and Louis stopped moving, he took a deep breath and turned around. ‘’Fine! Harry come here!’’ he yelled, as if Harry was a little child, but he was acting like one. Harry, happily stumbled towards the blue eyed boy and followed him up to the bathroom. 

When they entered the bathroom, Louis sat on the toilet and waited for Harry to clean his teeth but the green eyed boy just stared at him.  
‘’Brush your teeth,’’ Louis said, coldly.

Harry cleaned his teeth and smiled at Louis. ‘’Where’s your room?’’ the shorter boy asked as they walking onto the hallway.  
‘’There,’’ he said before he hiccupped. ‘’I want a drink,’’ Harry demanded. 

‘’You had enough,’’ Louis said, frustrated. 

‘’I want more!’’

‘’Well, you’re not getting it!’’

‘’I want a drink!’’ 

‘’Ugh! Okay! Go in your room and I’ll bring you a drink,’’ Louis snapped and stormed to the kitchen. He picked up a bottle of water and carried it to Harry’s room. The green eyed boy was already in his bed, with his shoes on and Louis let out a laugh even if he was mad at him. 

‘’Here,’’ he said in a softer voice and handed him the bottle. ‘’What’s this?’’ Harry asked, staring at the bottle. ‘’It’s vodka,’’ Louis replied, thinking Harry will drink it without a problem, now.

‘’Really?’’ He asked and Louis nodded. Harry gulped down the water and threw it on the floor. ‘’Night,’’ he mumbled and a few moments later, soft snores were escaping his mouth. 

 

*.*

 

The next day, Louis sat on the swing in his backyard, reading a book. He was so into it he didn't hear or see anything else. A cup of tea was resting on the floor next to him, and he knew he really shouldn't put it there because the last time he did, ants were all over his favourite cup, but he didn't really care. 

For a moment he glanced at Harry's backyard to see if the green eyed boy was maybe there but he wasn't and that made Louis frown. "Why do I even want to see him?" He asked himself and went back to reading but his thoughts wouldn't let him. Why was he thinking so of Harry so much? Why did he want to see him? All those questions were running through Louis' mind and he stared blankly at the page of the book. 

Once again, he glanced at Harry's house. This time the window was open and Louis could hear the music Harry was listening to. The green eyed boy was looking out of the window, smoking a cigarette and Louis had to admit Harry looked extremely hot smoking. Louis stared at the boy, hoping Harry didn't notice him. For a good minute Louis didn't take his eyes off Harry and his smile faded as he disappeared into the house. He turned his attention back to the book but he couldn't concentrate. 

"Hello, Princess!" Louis heard that husky voice yell and he felt like melting. 

"Uh, hi," Louis mumbled, playing with the hem of his shirt, feeling extremely nervous. 

"Are you hungover?" Harry asked, while leaning on the fence. He had a smile plastered on his face and his eyes were shinning more than usual. 

"No. I didn’t drink anything yesterday," Louis replied, still sitting in the swing, with one hand clutching the book and the other tugging on his shirt. 

''So, did you have fun?'' Harry asked. 

''Besides taking care of a totally drunk you, no,'' Louis mumbled, not sure if Harry heard him.

''You took care of me?'' the taller boy asked and raised his eyebrows.

''Yes, I even convinced you that the water was vodka.''

Harry laughed and they stayed quiet for a moment but it wasn't an awkward silence. Louis was happily looking at Harry, examining his features. Not a single flaw on him. He wasn't sure what Harry was thinking but then his stupid phone ruined the moment, when it started to ring.

"Oh, shit! I have to go, it was nice chatting with you, babe!" Harry yelled before he ran to the house, waving at Louis. The smaller lad rolled his eyes at the nickname but didn’t say anthing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update but school and my training a started (sadly) but I'll be updating more often now (hopefully)
> 
> I'm sorry for any errors and I hope you enjoy it :)

For the next few days Louis avoided Harry as much as he could. He didn't understand why, every time he saw him, his heart skipped a beat or why his tummy was feeling weird and his cheeks turned into a dark shade of pink. Louis didn't think, not even for a second, that he had a crush on him. So avoiding made everything much less complicated and besides, he was tired of Harry calling him 'babe' or any other nickname he gave him. 

Louis also didn't know what was worse, his mother coming to town or Liam leaving the town for two weeks. Not only, he'd had to put up with him mom but also he wouldn't be able to talk to Liam except if he wanted to pay twice as much for one call. His dad wasn't too pleased with his mother's visit either and because of that, Louis had to clean the whole house, which wasn't anything bad but he would still be rather reading the new book of The Mortal Instruments series. 

When he finished cleaning the house, it was already noon. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead and headed to the swing in the backyard. The moment he stepped outside, he cringed at the scene in front of him. Two little girls were sitting on his swing, well at least one of them was, the other was jumping on it and Louis was sure it would break if she hadn't stopped the second she saw him. 

"Lou!" One of the girls yelled and jumped off the swing, running towards him. He needed a few seconds to realize it was his little sister and he smiled at her. 

"Hey!" He said back and picked her up as she placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Where's mom?" He asked when Daisy joined them. 

"I think she went inside, but we wanted to stay outside and play. Will you play with us? We even brought our toys! Do you remember Mrs. Anne? Well we brought her too, along with all other dolls!" Daisy said in excitement as she started pulling her brother to their car. Louis chuckled at her but let her lead him to the car, while he held Phoebe with his arm. 

"Are those yours?" Louis heard a raspy voice behind him. He tightened his grip on his sister, afraid it was some stranger but when he turned his head, he saw Harry looking at him with that signature smirk on his face. 

Louis scoffed and let his sister down. "They're my sisters," he explained, feeling his cheeks burn as he looked the green eyed boy in the eyes. Harry's eyes travelled up and down Louis' body and the smaller boy couldn't help but look down, feeling slightly uncomfortable. 

"Oh, I didn't know," Harry replied, the smirk still playing on his face but before they could continue their conversation his mom interrupted him. "Louis?! Where are Daisy an-" she stopped yelling as her eyes landed on Harry. "Harry?! How are you? You're so tall and handsome." She slowly walked towards them, pushing Louis even further from Harry. 

"I'm great, Jay," he replied his eyes meeting Louis'. "Thank you for the compliment but I could say the same for Louis, he is quite handsome," said Harry, his lips curving into a small smile. 

"Yeah, yeah. How's your mom?" She waved her hand and changed the topic. Louis couldn't help but feel sad and hurt. He sighed and started playing with the hem of his shirt, he always did that when he felt nervous or hurt but his mom always did this. She acted like Harry was her son and not Louis. She never said he was handsome, she didn't even tell him he's funny. Louis didn't listen to their conversation at all, he was too busy daydreaming and staring at the curly haired boy. Harry acted so different around his mom, he seemed so mature and nice. 

"Louis? Louis!" He snapped back to reality as his mother called his name. 

"What?" He replied coldly. 

"Harry here, was just telling me his mother is traveling and he's alone so why doesn't he join us at dinner," she said as she smiled widely. 

"No! I mean, I'm going to my friends house, actually." Harry rejected her and flashed her a smile as he stopped talking. 

"Oh," Louis' mom simply replied, sounding quite disappointed. "Next time, then." 

She said a quick goodbye to Harry and walked into the house without any other word. "Your mom does sure like me," Harry said as his mom was out of view. 

"She does. A lot," Louis laughed and looked at the ground as the awkward silence took over. Harry was gripping his phone while he scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. 

"Well, bye then!" The taller boy yelled and walked off, glancing at Louis for one more time before he disappeared into the house. 

-.-

It was dinner time and as usual, Louis had to cook it. His mom was already playing with the food on her plate not looking happy at all. "It's really good, you should eat it, mom!" One of the twins said as she chewed loudly. Louis looked down at his plate, dropping the fork. He felt useless when his mom visited. She always put him down. 

"I don't really like this kind of food," she replied, pushing the plate away from her. Louis' dad, who was quietly eating, looked up and glared at her. "Louis worked really hard on it and it's very delicious." 

"Well I don't think so! He never cooks something good! Never! It's like he doesn't care I'm here! He doesn't do anything! At all! His sisters are so good and he, he doesn't do anything good! All he does all day is read, does t even get out of his room, while I'm here! And I'm sure, his grades aren't higher than a D!" She yelled and Louis could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He closed them, still facing his plate, and fought the urge to let the slaty tears fall from his eyes. 

"We all know that's not tr-" Louis interrupted his dad, whispering, "Dad, please don't." He stood up from the chair and jogged out of the house before he started sobbing in front of everyone. When he slammed the door shut, he ran away from the house but he didn't make even six steps before he collided into something hard. He wiped his cheeks with his sleeves and looked up, meeting Harry's wonderful emerald green eyes. 

"Hey, babe," Harry greeted, smirking widely at Louis. The smaller lad wasn't in the mood to stand Harry so he turned around to start walking into the other way but a Harry's strong hand gripped his forearm and stopped him moving. "Are you crying, Princess?" 

"No! Now stop calling me that!" He screamed, ripping his arm from Harry's grip. 

"Okay, calm down. I'm just trying to be friendly," the taller boy said, raising his hands in surrender. 

"Well you shouldn't be. My mom loves you more than me! She doesn't care about me! It's just Harry this, Harry that when she's here! Everything's about you!" Louis yelled, wiping away the dried tear stains on his cheeks. 

"I knew she loved me. Now, when we get together, she's gonna approve our relationship," he teased but Louis wasn't feeling it at all. 

"She won't need to approve of anything! There will be no relationship between you and me!" He screamed at Harry, not caring if anyone heard him.

"They all say that."

Louis stopped himself before he started screaming at Harry again and took a deep breath before he pushed past Harry and continued walking. "Where are you going?" Harry asked as he followed him. 

"Narnia."

"Really? I heard it's really wonderful there. Can I join you?" Harry replied and Louis, even though he was sad and angry, smiled a little. 

"No."

"Oh c'mon. We could go to Hogwarts, too. I know you'd like it there a lot," Harry continued talking. 

"Yeah and you really need to shut up and leave me alone," Said Louis coldly, not looking at Harry even for a moment. 

"Okay, so if I leave you alone, you wouldn't start running like a little scared school girl?" 

"No, why would I?" Louis said, but in reality, he would. He was scared of dark and empty streets and what was he even thinking when he left the house, he could just go to his room and cry himself to sleep. 

"So if I leave you right here, you wouldn't do that even though you don't even know where you're going?" 

"Nope," Louis replied, popping the 'p'. 

"Okay then, bye!" Harry said and turned around, walking into the other way. Now, Louis wasn't only alone but he was also freezing and he didn't want to go home. Liam wasn't in the town and he had no other friends. He looked around the street. He felt like there was a murderer, waiting for him behind every single tree and when he heard a snap, he couldn't help but start running. 

"I thought you said you wouldn't run!" He heard Harry yell but he still screamed in fear. Harry was standing in front of him, his arms crossed on his chest as he looked at the blue eyed boy. 

"And I thought you'd leave me alone," Louis hissed, breathing fast since he was just running for his life. "How did you even get here?" 

Harry shrugged his shoulders and smiled cheekily at Louis. "So, where are you going?" 

"I don't know actually," Louis said sadly and finally looked up at Harry. The street light wasn't the best but he could still see the perfect jaw line Harry had, and those green sparkly eyes and plump pink lips. He felt that weird sensation in his tummy, once again and his hands started shaking from nervousness. Why was he even nervous?

"Why don't you just go home? You're parents are probably looking for you," Harry told him, staring deeply in his eyes and in that moment Louis' knees felt like jelly, but he managed to stay on his feet. 

"I don't wanna," he replied so quietly, not even he could heard himself.

"Where will you go, then? You can't sleep on a bench in the park," Harry said, sounding concerned. He pushed his hands into his pockets and looked away from Louis' eyes. 

"I guess you're right," Louis sighed, pouting a little before he turned around and started walking towards his house, with Harry walking by his side and Louis felt save, at that moment. 

-.-

When they arrived in front of their houses, Louis turned to Harry, looking at the ground. "Can you help me climb into my room?" He asked, shyly. The lights were out since Louis' dad probably thought he was spending night at Liam's. 

"Yeah sure," Harry said and looked at Louis' house. "Your room's not that high anyway." 

They walked under Louis' window and Harry looked up and down a few time before he faced Louis and smiled at him. "Will you get on my shoulders or will you climb all the way?" 

"Whatever's easier," Louis replied, yawning, feeling tiredness taking over his body.

"Get on here then," Harry said and patted his shoulder as he crouched down. Louis swung his leg over Harry's shoulder and gripped Harry's hand when the green eyed boy lifted them up for Louis to support himself. 

"Now, grab that," Harry said in a hushed voice and pointed at a small shelf under Louis' window. "And pull yourself up, so you'll be standing on my shoulders."

"I can't do that. I'm gonna fall," Louis' eyes widened as Harry told him the plan and he gripped the taller boy's hand he was holding. 

"You won't. Now do it," Harry demanded and Louis did as he was told. His window was opened, because his dad always opens all of the windows before bedtime. He pulled himself up with a struggle but he reached his window. "Now, pulled yourself in your room."

"What?!" 

"You heard me. C'mon, you're not that week and I'll push you in, don't worry," Harry reassured him. 

Louis gripped the window frame and pulled himself up and he was surprised, when. He didn't struggle as much as he did before. He could feel Harry's hands helping him up as he held his feet. When Louis was finally in his room, he wiped his sweaty forehead and smiled to himself. 

"Thank you a lot, Harry!" He yelled in a hushed voice and smiled at the green eyed boy.

"No problem, babe!" Harry called back before he disappeared. Louis jumped on his soft bed, burying his head into his pillow and smiling widely before he feel asleep, dreaming about someone special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and feedback is always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors, I hope you enjoy it.

Louis woke up terrified the next morning. Partly, because his parents didn’t know where he was and partly, because someone was in his room, casually sitting on his desk as if nothing’s going on. ‘Should I stay still or should I call for help?’ he thought as he peeked from the covers. The person wasn’t facing him and Louis starched the thought it was a murderer because he wouldn’t wait to kill him, right? The intruder lifted his head and turned towards Louis. The smaller boy closed his eyes forcefully and prayed for his life. When he felt something touching his leg, he shot up and screamed loudly, ‘’What the hell?!’’ He grabbed the person’s arm and looked up, ‘’What is wrong with you, Liam?! I thought I was going to die!’’

Liam only sat down on the bed and started laughing hysterically. He was clutching his stomach and tears were escaping his eyes. ‘’Glad you think it’s funny!’’ Louis glared at him and smacked the back of his head. ‘’And besides, aren’t you suppose to be in Spain or something?’’

‘’You never listen, do you? I told you we’re going to Scotland for a day,’’ Liam replied, with a serious tone and rolled his eyes, ‘’For a person who gets straight A’s, you’re stupid.’’

‘’Am not! You’re just boring!’’ he defended himself and got out of the bed. He slowly walked to the window, looking at Harry’s house. It seemed like no one was home. The windows closed, no music, no party, no nothing.

‘’Why did you sleep in jeans?’’ Liam questioned him and laid down on Louis’ bed.

‘’Had a little fight with mom yesterday. Ran out and climbed through a window,’’ Louis explained, staring down at his outfit. A huge smile appeared on his face, as he remembered the person ho was helping him. ‘’Harry may or may not helped me,’’ he mumbled.

‘’What?! Are you for real?! Did you tell him you like him?!’’ Liam yelled in excitement.

‘’I don’t like him! And I never will!’’ the blue eyed boy glared at Liam and if looks could kill, Liam would be laying on the floor, dead.

‘’You said the same when we were little! ‘I don’t like candy and I never will like it’ and look at yourself now.’’ Louis glared at the boy, again and threw a small pillow at him. ‘’Hey! I’m just saying! Zayn told me Harry likes you, I don’t understand why can’t you tell him you like him.’’  
‘’Oh, so Zayn told you that?’’ Louis teased, ’’And how did that happen? He couldn’t just see you on the street, could he?’’

Liam blushed and hid his face in his hands. ‘’Stop it! We were just hanging out and he told me!’’ he said and blushed even harder.

‘’Why didn’t you tell me this?! I’m your best friend! I’m hurt now,’’ Louis pouted and sat on the bed next to Liam. ‘’What are you even doing here, though?’’ Louis asked, confused.

‘’You really don’t listen,’’ Liam mumbled, more to himself than to Louis but the smaller boy still heard it and rolled his eyes. ‘’We’re going to the library.’’

‘’Ah, library. I knew that.’’

‘’Of course you did. Get dressed, now!’’

‘’I’m going, I’m going, mom!’’ Louis yelled as he ran towards the bathroom and winked at his best friend. ‘’Will Zayn be there ,too?’’

‘’Stop!’’

‘’What are best friends for, to tease each other about their crushes!’’

-.-

‘’Where are we going, again?’’ Louis asked. They were walking down the street, Liam looking around to see if Zayn was maybe there and Louis was blabbing about last night. Liam wasn’t too fond for witnessing this morning’s fight at the Tomlinson’s house. Louis’ mom was yelling something about running away and how worried she was and Louis’ dad was just doing his work. Liam wasn’t surprised when Louis didn’t say a thing to his mom and just listened to her, Louis didn’t dare talk back. So, he had to listen to a loud yelling at 10 am.

‘’I give up on you,’’ the brown eyed boy sighed and Louis chuckled. "Why are you so happy today?" Liam asked and turned to Louis, looking at him suspiciously. 

"I have no idea," Louis replied, smiling happily at his best friend. 

"You do realize your mom yelled at you like ten minutes ago? Usually, you would be grumpy for a week because of it." Said Liam and started looking around as they passed the football field. Even if it was only 11 am and Zayn was probably still sleeping, Liam hoped he would see him. 

"Why are you looking around every 5 seconds?" Louis asked, already knowing the answer. "C'mon, it's 11 am. No one's playing football at this time."

"No one except Harry," Liam mumbled and pointed towards the boy on the field, kicking the ball in the goal. 

"What? That's not Harry," Louis said, shaking his head and glancing at the boy again. "Or maybe it is," he added when he saw those curls bouncing on Harry's head as he kicked the ball. "Oh and look, Zayn's there, too."

"What?! Where?!" Liam's eyes widened and he started looking around. 

"Calm your tits, will you? He's sitting on the grass beside the goal," Louis said, rolling his eyes at Liam's reaction. 

"Should we say hello or something?" Liam asked, his eyes staring into Louis' and the blue eyed boy felt like he was staring at his soul.

"No! Let's go, I need to be home before 1 pm," Louis replied, looking away from Liam's eyes, as the taller boy looked at him with puppy dog eyes. 

"Oh, c'mon, please? I just this last time?"

"I have you a chance and you ditched me for Zayn. I think it's not happening, again and besides you owe me," said Louis and started walking forwards, waiting for Liam to follow him, but that didn't happen. "Are you coming or not?"

"Nope, I'll stay here. You won't make 3 steps without me," Liam replied, lifting his head up and tapping his foot against the pavement.

"You wish."

Liam watched as Louis walked away but turned around a few seconds later. "Mrs. Flitwick is outside. I'm not gonna go pass her alone. C'mon Liam," Louis pleaded. Mrs. Flitwick was an elder woman, living alone in a big house. To Louis she was annoying. Every time he walked past her, she would ask him questions and started talking to him, and Louis wasn't a big fan of talking to elder people but he was too nice to walk away or make excuse he has to go. 

"Not before we say 'hi'."

"Why can't you just do that alone?"

"You go alone then," Liam said and waved at the old lady who was waving her hand and smiling widely at them. 

"Fine! Ugh, I hate you so much!" But before they could even step a foot onto the field, Louis heard his name being called. He turned around, not surprised to see Harry smirking at him. He glanced at Liam, glaring at him and earning a soft chuckle from him.

"How's my babe, today?" Harry teased. Louis didn't know what annoyed him, the nickname or that stupid smirk on Harry's face. He rolled his eyes and stayed quiet. 

"Liam?" Zayn said as he looked up. He got up from the grass and walked to Liam, hugging him and Louis thought it was a little bit more than just a friendly hug. When they pulled apart, Zayn smiled at Louis and said 'hi'. They started talking as if Louis and Harry weren't there, completely carefree and loudly talking about this and that. 

Harry was playing with the ball on the floor, kicking it from his right foot to his left, repeating it a few time before he kicked it too hard and it landed on Mrs. Flitwick's garden. "Oops," Harry said and Louis couldn't believe he saw Harry feeling embarrassed. 

Liam and Zayn finally snapped out of their conversation and looked towards the garden. "Louis, she loves you," Liam said, making Louis roll his eyes and sigh. 

"I don't want to. Just get a new ball or something," Louis replied, staring at the ground. 

"Please, it was a gift form my dad," Zayn pleaded, giving him the same look as he did at the party. Louis took a deep breathe and closed his eyes before he shook his head. "Please?" Zayn tried again. 

"Okay! Fine!" Louis snapped and walked away, towards the old lady, looking at the ball confused. 

"Hello Mrs. Flitwick. How are you doing?" He asked, politely. 

"Very good, Lewis," she replied, smiling at him. He didn't understand why she liked him, if she didn't even know his name. "I just don't know how this thing came here," she added, pointing at Zayn's ball.

"It's actually mine. My friend kicked it by accident, I'm really sorry," he apologized and smiled widely at her. She smiled back, still looking unsure. 

"It ruined my flowers. Those roses were so beautiful and fresh and look at them," she said, motioning towards a pile of mushed roses and Louis had to admit, they were really beautiful.

"I'm really sor-" Louis tried to apologize again but someone cut him off. "Elizabeth, I kicked it. I'm really sorry," Louis heard Harry say. 

"Harry, dear! How are you? It's been so long since I last saw you. You're so handsome. Here's the ball," she said, happily and handed him the ball. Louis pressed his lips into a thin line and glared at Harry. 

"Goodbye," they replied and Louis faked a smile. When they turned around, he glared at Harry again. "Why did I have to get it if she loves you? I don't like her, but it looks like you do and I have to do it?! Thanks Harry," Louis hissed, earning a big grin from the green eyed boy. 

"It's not funny?!" 

"You sound like an old married couple," Liam teased and Louis turned red as a tomato. "It's true," Zayn added, which made Louis blush even harder, if that was even possible. 

"I think we should get going," Louis said to Liam, giving him a serious look. Liam grinned and shook his head, "I think we should stay for a little while. Zayn and Harry are headed to the coffee shop next to the library, so we can walk together."

"I hate you," Louis mouthed to him and accidentally brushed his shoulder and against Harry's. The green eyed boy winked at him and Louis looked away, rolling his eyes, again and probably for the 50th time that day. 

-.-

"We agreed to walk together, not go with them to the café," Louis whispered angrily to Liam. 

"Change of plans?" Liam chuckled and sat down next to Zayn. Harry was getting their orders, so Louis sat down on one of the empty chairs. Zayn and Liam ignored him, once again, living in their own bubble so Louis started looking around the café, his eyes stopped on Harry flirting with a girl. 

"Who's she?" He asked Liam and eyed the girl. She was quite tall, slim and pretty. Louis felt almost jealous of her but he pushed that feeling aside. 

"I don't exactly know her but I think her name is Zoe, Zoey or something like that," Zayn replied, looking at Louis suspiciously. "Why?"

"No reason, just wondering," Louis said in a pitched voice and Liam knew he was lying.

"Are you jealous?" Liam asked, staring directly into his eyes. Louis quickly looked away and started playing with his fingers.

"No."

But he was jealous because she was pretty and he wasn't, she was skinny and Louis didn't have a flat stomach like she did, not that he was fat because he wasn't but he still didn't feel comfortable with his own body. He didn't even notice he was staring at them before Harry looked at him and winked at him, playfully. 

The girl caressed Harry's bicep and Louis was definitely jealous of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .Here's a new chapter. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I'm quite busy with school :/ sorry for any errors
> 
> Enjoy :)

‘’Louis?’’ Liam called, waiting for the blue eyed boy to pay attention to him. Louis didn’t even flinch, he kept staring at the girl, giving her the death glare. ‘’Louis?’’ he called again, but still, Louis didn’t turn towards him. ‘’Louis?!’’ he yelled, making the costumers of the store look at him. Louis finally looked away from Harry and glared at Liam.

‘’What?’’ he hissed at Liam, making the brown eyed boy roll his eyes.

‘’You said you’re not jealous,’’ Liam teased and when he saw Louis’ expression turned into an annoyed one, he smirked.

‘’I’m not,’’ replied Louis, looking down at his cup of tea, since he hated coffee. ‘’It’s just- I wanna go home.’’

‘’Just shut up, sit there and sulk until you admit you’re jealous,’’ Liam said and Zayn chuckled. The black haired boy was sitting there, laughing at everything Louis and Liam were saying, even though it wasn’t exactly funny, he still laughed.

Louis groaned and slid down his chair. "I'm not," he added and started playing with his cup. Liam still noticed that every once in a while, Louis would glance and glare at the girl and Harry. He loved teasing Louis about Harry, it was the topic that annoyed Louis the most and he couldn't help but tease him about it. 

"When are you going to admit it?" Liam asked after a while, staring directly at Louis. The blue eyed boy looked at him confused, "Admit what?" He played dumb and Liam glared at him. 

"You know what I'm talking about," Liam replied.

"I don't," Louis said,a smirk plastered on his face. Liam rolled his eyes but stayed quiet.

After a few minutes of silence at their table and of Louis annoyingly sipping the warm tea, Liam spoke again, "Admit it!" 

"I don't know what to admit. I'm not jealous of -" 

"Jealous of who?"

Harry finally sat down on the chair next to Louis who only rolled his eyes and puffed out a breath when he saw a number scribbled on Harry's arm with very cute handwriting and it even had a heart drawn next to it.

Harry started at the three boys, waiting for someone to start the conversation and Zayn was the first to speak, "Who is she?"

At first Harry looked down at the number, looking for the name of the girl, because he really didn't remember and when it wasn't there, he sighed. "Some girl." 

"Name?" Zayn continued. Harry rolled his eyes, looking around the shop, like it was the most interesting place on Earth. "Idon'tremember," he mumbled fast and bumped his knee against Louis' by accident. 

When Harry did that, Louis felt shivers run down his spine, warmth spread down his leg but he pushed the feeling away and thought to himself 'I don't have feelings for Harry, never have, never will'.

"Of course he doesn't remember," Louis mumbled under his breath. Harry looked at him in confusion while Liam glared at him. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, turning his whole body towards Louis as if he said something interesting and Harry was dying for an explanation. Well, partly he was but it wasn't what Louis said, it was more about what Louis was going to say. 

"You know, different girl every week, maybe. I don't know, at least that's what everybody says," Louis replied, looking anywhere but Harry. 

"So you believe what 'everybody' says?" Asked Harry, a slight flash of hurt was heard in his voice. 

"Well you were just proving my point," the blue eyed boy hissed, still not looking at Harry. 

"But if I tell you it's not true, would you believe me?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow at the blue eyed boy.

"You could be lying."

"So could 'they'!" Harry yelled, saying the word 'they' a little sarcastic.

"Yeah but still-" Louis tried to continue but he couldn't.

"I can't believe it!" Harry yelled, the costumers turned at them with disgraceful looks and Louis' cheeks flushed. "You know what?! Believe what 'they' say, but I can tell you I'm not like that! I've had only four relationships in my life, one of them being in fifth grade and I've never had one since my last one ended! Everybody thinks I'm a player when in reality I'm not, and I thought you were different, I thought you'd understand. Cause every time I visit a friend, their parents glare at me, they're rude to me just because of those 'rumors'. But I'm used to it, it doesn't bother me anymore." With that, the green eyed boy stood up and left the place. Everyone was staring at Louis now and his cheeks turned into even a darker shade of red. Before he could apologize, Harry was gone. 

Zayn was shaking his head in disbelief, he looked at Louis, "He's really sensitive about that topic," he explained. Louis knew he should apologize or at least explain to Harry, he didn't think it was true what the people said but Harry was probably long gone by now. "But you're something special cause the last two guys who started this conversation with him ended with really bad bruises," Zayn added before he stood up,"I'm off to find Harry because if I don't, I'll be walking home. Bye guys." 

The brown eyed boy walked out of the shop, leaving a furious Liam and a scared looking Louis alone. "I can't believe you'd say that!" Liam whisper yelled. "Of all the people you do that?!"

"Just calm down, I'll fix everything," Louis said and patted Liam's shoulder.

"You better cause if you don't, I doubt Zayn'll ever speak to me again," Liam sighed.

"I'll fix it, don't worry."

-.-

Louis thought it would be easy to speak with Harry, but it actually wasn't. He was constantly looking out of the window, or going outside to see if Harry was anywhere there but most of the time he didn't show up anywhere. It didn't bother Louis that Harry was mad at him (it did but he pushed that away), it bother him that Harry said 'I'm used to it'. No one should be used to people treating them like trash, it certainly wasn't okay. 

The first time Louis spotted him, was by accident. He was casually walking to the park to relax a bit, when he saw a familiar mop of curls on the football field. Surprise, surprise. Louis jogged up to him, greeted him but Harry ignored him. Louis tried again, thinking Harry didn't hear him but the taller boy didn't bulge. 

"Look, I'm rea-," he tried to explain but before he could finish those two words Harry was already walking away from him. He tried to follow him pleading Harry to talk to him but the green eyed boy kept walking forward not paying attention to Louis. He gave up a shortly after, sighed and walked home.

The second time Louis saw Harry, was planned. He asked Zayn if he could call Harry and meet him at the same place they were. Harry agreed and Louis smiled a bit when he heard Harry's voice sounding happy and not angry and harsh. The moment Harry saw him, he turned around and walked away. Louis would lie if he said it didn't hurt him because it hurt a lot. Zayn called him and asked him to come back but he refused and hung up. 

The third time, Louis was sure Harry would talk to him. He was sitting on his swing, holding a book, not actually reading it because he was too busy looking at Harry's house. If someone saw him, they probably thought Louis is some sort of a creep and in that moment he felt like one. 

When the door to Harry's backyard slid open, Louis jumped up and walked to the fence, smiling at Harry. Harry noticed Louis walking over but he stayed where he was. He wasn't in the mood to hear his apology, he said what he said and that's it. Harry wasn't sure what hurt more, Louis' words or a punch in the face but he decided that Louis' words definitely hurt more. 

"Harry can we talk?" Louis asked, innocently. He stared at Harry with his big blue eyes but Harry looked away, rolling his eyes. This he didn't start walking away. "I didn-" Louis began, bit Harry cut him off, "You said what you said." 

And with that he turned around, gave Louis a final glance and disappeared into his house. 

 

The forth time, Louis didn't even try to talk to him. Harry was sitting at a table next to Louis' at some fancy restaurant. Louis didn't want to be there but his dad forced him into, saying "It's gonna be fun, you'll meet my coworkers!" But of course, meeting his dad's coworkers meant a lot of talking, introducing and smiling happily at them. Harry was sitting at the table with a woman, probably his mom, he didn't look too happy. He kept looking at Louis, thinking the blue eyed boy wouldn't notice but he did.

 

Finally, Louis got the courage to speak to him so he leaned to the right, when Harry's mom left, and simply said hi. After a few moments, Harry finally greeted him back, which was a surprise to Louis. "I'm sorry, Harry. Can't we just forget it?" 

"Forget it? Never," Harry replied, moving away from Louis, just before his mom came back. 

The fifth time, Louis wasn't trying at all. He was walking down the street, looking at the pavement, sulking because he was mad at himself for saying those words. His eyes watered but he blinked the tears away. 'Maybe, Harry won't talk to me, again' he thought to himself and sighed sadly. The moment he thought that a body collided with his. He stumbled back, almost falling down but he somehow managed to regain his balance. 

"I'm so sorry!" The person and Louis said in sync. When Louis looked up, he met the most colorful, bright eyes that you could get lost in. "Oh, it's you," Harry replied coldly. When Louis flinched at those words, Harry's eyes almost looked hurt. None of them was moving, they were staring in each other's eyes, waiting for the other to start speaking. 

"Look, Louis, I should've listened to your apology. And besides, I shouldn't have really got mad because of that stupid thing," Harry started, not meeting Louis' eyes as he spoke. 

"No, you have every right to be mad at me. I shouldn't have said what I did and I regret it everyday. I don't think you're a manwhore. I don't know what got into me in that moment. I was just jealous," Louis apologized. He cursed himself for letting the last part slip out of his mouth. Now Harry's gonna think I'm like a teenage girl with a huge crush on him, he thought and looked down. 

"Jealous? Of what?" Harry looked Louis into his eyes. Louis' cheeks blushed at the question, he wasn't going to tell Harry Styles he likes him. 

"I don't know."

"Was it because of that girl, because girls are not my type," Harry laughed at Louis. 

"No?" 

"No. And I can tell you, that if you were talking to a girl or a boy, I would definitely be jealous. A lot actually." Harry replied, avoiding Louis' gaze.

"You would?" Louis asked, feeling overwhelmed and confused at the same time. Harry nodded and Louis kept staring at him. Was Harry really crushing on him?

"Of course I would. You're the most amazing person on the world, you're funny and extremely sassy but I like that about you," said Harry, hiding the blush which just formed on his cheeks. "And besides you're really hot," he mumbled.

Louis didn't know if he was more happy because Harry just told him he's funny and amazing or because he said he was hot but maybe it was both. He was speechless, only standing there, feeling like an idiot because he didn't know what to say to him. 

"I - I..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it,
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated:)
> 
> See ya soon,
> 
> Anyways if you have a question or you just wanna talk to me here's my kik.
> 
> Tjasa10


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating so long but I was lazy and so much stuff for school :( but here's the new chapter. As for Zayn, he's staying in this story :)
> 
> AND ALSO THANKS FOR 100+ KUDOS GUYS YOU ARE THE BEST

Louis was lying in bed,probably thinking too much. He wasn't sure about his feelings towards Harry and he didn't want to lie to him either. He was the type of people who weren't so open about their feelings and he couldn't just say 'I love you' to anyone. He was replaying his conversation with Harry and the way the taller boy looked him in the eyes and those perfect pink lips, Louis wanted to admit he fancied Harry but he couldn't, not even to himself.

His mom left this morning, so the house was quiet and empty, with his dad being at work, he was the only one there, with nothing to do. Liam was probably with Zayn or still sleeping. Louis managed to get out of the bed a few minutes later and slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen, to his surprise, a muffin was on the counter with his name by it, written on a little piece of paper with a sloppy handwriting. He began eating it as he wondered around the house, from the kitchen to the living room and the hall, not knowing what to do with himself. 

He licked his fingers after he finished eating when he heard the doorbell ring. He slowly walked to the door, thinking it was the post man or his dad forgot something but when he opened the door, he wasn't expecting to find there a bruised Harry. He stared at the green eyed boy for a brief moment but then Harry spoke up, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Louis nodded and opened the door winder for Harry to get in. When the taller boy stepped in, Louis closed the door and started walking to the kitchen with Harry following him. They sat down at the table and awkward silence filled the room. Louis was trying to come up with something to talk to but after their conversation last time he couldn't speak to him without feeling embarrassed. But finally he looked at Harry and saw his bruises again.

"What did you do?" He asked the green eyed boy.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied, looking everywhere but Louis' eyes. 

"Don't play dumb with me, sweetheart."

"I was just doing stupid things, you know?" Harry said, sounding annoyed. 

"Right, stupid things. Why won't you just tell me what happened?" Louis asked again, getting more frustrated by the second. 

"Because it's none of your business." 

Louis sighed in frustration and stopped asking Harry about it. "Then what are you doing here?" Louis asked and looked Harry straight in the eyes. 

"My mom came home and I can't stand her so I left the house, did my stupid things and decided to come here cause I don't wanna go home," Harry said and looked down at his lap. He was playing with his fingers and Louis couldn't stop staring at him. Harry looked so innocent and vulnerable. 

"Why don't you wanna go home?" Louis asked and he felt like he was having therapy with Harry. He was looking closely at the green eyed boy. Harry was looking down,still playing with his fingers, his bruised lip was a bit swollen but it wasn't that bad but he looked so sad even Louis felt bad. "Let me get you an ice pack, wait a moment," Louis said as he rushed towards the freezer. He grabbed a pack of frozen peas and carried it to the kitchen table, where Harry was sitting, staring out of the window. 

"Here," the blue eyed boy said so softly, like if he'd speak any louder Harry would break. He placed the frozen peas on Harry's swollen lip and the taller boy winced at the cold contact. "So, are you willing to answer my question?" 

"Which was?" 

"Again, don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Okay, fine," Harry sighed and paused for a moment before he continued, "I don't know. It's just... She came home and she didn't even say anything to me. She didn't even ask me 'How are you?' or 'What did you do when I was gone?', nothing, it's like she doesn't even know I'm there." As Harry finished talking, Louis opened his mouth to speak but suddenly his phone started ringing and he got up and quickly walked towards the counter where his phone was located. 

"Liam?" He mumbled to himself. He swiped the screen and pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He said. 

"L-Louis?" Liam sounded like he was crying. His voice was cracking and when he stopped Louis could hear quiet sobbing. 

"Liam what's wrong?" Louis asked, feeling worried because Liam didn't cry often and even when he did, he usually didn't let anyone know. 

"Z-Zayn! He broke up with me!" Liam hiccuped and started sobbing louder. 

"What? Why?" Louis asked but didn't let Liam answer, "Do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah that would be great," Liam said and they both said their goodbyes. Louis put his phone back on the counter and looked at Harry who was staring at him waiting for Louis to say something. 

"Liam and Zayn broke up," Louis finally said. Harry's eyes widened, "Sorry but I didn't even know they were official. Zayn was acting very weird tho."

"I don't know how it happened and I need to get to Liam's house so you have to leave." 

"Okay," Harry said and stood up from the chair. Louis quickly slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys, following Harry out the door. "I'm gonna go to Zayn's to see what happened," Harry added and walked to his car, "Bye Princess!" he yelled before he jumped into his car. 

Louis on the other hand had to walk to Liam's house which was a quite long walk but he didn't mind. He wanted to know what happened and comfort Liam. He was very surprised at the situation because Liam and Zayn looked so happy together and Liam was always smiling when Zayn was around so Louis wondered if his scene with Harry at the café had anything to do with this. 

~~~~  
"Liam?" Louis said quietly as he knocked on the door. Liam's mom let him in their house and she told him that Liam didn't come out of the room since he came home last night, not saying a word as he rushed to his bedroom. When there was so reply, Louis softly pushed the door and it slightly opened, just enough to see Liam's bed and the crying boy wrapped up in the blankets, surrounded by boxes of tissues. Louis could hear quiet sobbing as he moved closer to the bed.   
"Lou?" he heard a Liam whisper. Suddenly, the pile of blankets dropped to the floor and Liam looked at Louis, with the saddest look the blue eyed boy had ever seen. Louis moved quickly to the bed and sat down next to Liam, who was still breathing unevenly but tears weren't escaping his brown eyes anymore. He laid his head in Louis' lap and closed his eyes.

''What happened?'' Louis asked, feeling like he might have asked that too soon as Liam hiccuped. But he soon relaxed as the brown eyed boy sighed and sat up.   
''He called me and said we need to meet soon. I thought we were going on a date but when I arrived there, he was acting weird and when I asked him what's wrong, he told me he wants to see other people,'' Liam explained and laid down again, trying hard not to burst into tears once again. ''He didn't say anything else, just 'I want to see other people','' Liam continued as he mocked Zayn, doing a bad impression of his accent. ''I just-'' he paused, ''I thought we would last, Louis. For years, I've been crushing on him and when he finally notices me... I really thought we would last. I can't even believe he actually dated me, like 'Zayn Malik the best football player in the town dating the biggest loser in the town Liam Payne'. It seemed too good to be true.''

''Liam,no. If he doesn't see how funny you are and what a smart, talented guy you are then he doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone who realises he's got the best boyfriend in the world. Forget Zayn, now. He'll be back, you'll see. He's going to beg you to take him back and then you can tell him 'to see other people' and he'll see how that feels. And if he still begs just call me and I'll chop his balls off,'' Louis said as, he too, mocked Zayn's accent. 

Liam laughed and Louis was shocked as he didn't expect him to even smile but Liam bursted out laughing. ''oh Louis, you always know how to cheer me up.''  
''Glad I can help,'' Louis replied as he stood up, ''We should watch 22 Jump Street, that'll cheer you up even more.''¸

As Louis walked down stairsto get the DVD, his phone started vibrating. He pulled it out of his pocket and rolled his eyes as he saw Harry's name on the screen. He swiped his finger over the screen and pressed the device to his ear, ''I told you I'm at Liam's!'' he hissed. 

''I know, I know. I thought you would want to know what happened between Zayn and Liam. And to be completely honest I knew this was going to happen,'' Harry said and chuckled at the end. 

''Stop chitchating and tell me what's going on.''

''Well, Zayn's still got feelings for Niall.''

''Niall?! What do you mean by 'still'? Like were they dating?''

''They weren't exactly dating but Zayn told me he just couldn't lie to Liam or to himself about the way he feels. And he also told be Liam was acting weird and he always talks about me and shit. I don't know. If I wouldn't know how madly in love he is with Zayn I would think he's into me but don't worry babe, my heart will always belong to you.''  
Louis felt his cheeks heat up and he could feel his heart stop for a moment but he quckly pushed that away and replied,''Shut up Styles!''

''Anyways, I gotta go. See you soon, Princess!''

''Ugh!'' he hissed and hung up but in reality he didn't mind the nickname anymore. It might be a little girly and stupid but coming from Harry was different. Louis was sure if someone else called him that, they wouldn't have their head anymore but Harry was just special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and   
> kudos and feedback are always welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Also if you want to follow me on tumblr, here's my name: hazzaxxtommo


End file.
